Bloatfly (Fallout 76)
Venomous bloatfly Vile bloatfly Deadly bloatfly Scorched bloatfly |location =Appalachia }} Bloatflies are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background The radioactive fallout resulting from the Great War mutated the tiny blowfly into the larger bloatfly menace that is potentially lethal at a substantial range. They can be found in groups of two to four throughout Appalachia. Characteristics Biology The standard bloatfly is covered in a green and brown carapace. An individual fly's supply of larvae is seemingly inexhaustible, and unless evaded or eliminated, the creature will pursue a target relentlessly. Despite the increased size, they have no difficulty staying airborne. Gameplay attributes The bloatfly is a giant mutated blowfly. Bloatflies attack at long range by peppering their prey with spine-bedecked larva launched from its abdomen. They tend to attack in groups, and their ability to attack from a distance can make them significantly dangerous at low levels. Variants Bloatfly The standard variant, with all of the attributes mentioned above. |level =1 |perception =3 |family =bloatfly |rr =Immune |pr =20 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloatfly gland * Bloatfly meat * Bottlecaps }} Black bloatfly A slightly stronger bloatfly, with an all-black coloring. |level =9 |perception =3 |family =bloatfly |rr =Immune |pr =20 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloatfly gland * Bloatfly meat * Bottlecaps }} Festering bloatfly One of the stronger variants, with a sickly brown coloring. |level =17 |perception =3 |family =bloatfly |rr =Immune |pr =20 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloatfly gland * Bloatfly meat * Bottlecaps }} Glowing bloatfly A bloatfly that has become inundated with radiation, to the point of luminescence. |level =27 |perception =3 |family =bloatfly |rr =Immune |pr =20 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloatfly gland * Bloatfly meat * Glowing meat * Bottlecaps }} Loathsome bloatfly A bloatfly variant encountered during Vault Mission: Meltdown.They are identical in appearance to festering bloatflies. |base id = |level =40 |perception =3 |family =bloatfly |rr =Immune |pr =20 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloatfly gland * Bloatfly meat * Bottlecaps }} Venomous bloatfly A bloatfly variant encountered during Vault Mission: Meltdown.They are identical in appearance to festering bloatflies. |base id = |level =55 |perception =3 |family =bloatfly |rr =Immune |pr =20 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloatfly gland * Bloatfly meat * Bottlecaps }} Vile bloatfly |base id = |level =70 |perception =3 |family =bloatfly |rr =Immune |pr =20 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloatfly gland * Bloatfly meat * Bottlecaps }} Deadly bloatfly The most powerful bloatfly variant. They are encountered during Vault Mission: Meltdown. They are identical in appearance to festering bloatflies. |base id = |level =90 |perception =3 |family =bloatfly |rr =Immune |pr =20 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloatfly gland * Bloatfly meat * Bottlecaps }} Scorched bloatfly Scorched bloatflies have been affected by the Scorched Plague. Each regular bloatfly variant has a corresponding Scorched variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. |level =90 |perception =3 |family =bloatfly |rr =Immune |pr =20 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloatfly gland * Bloatfly meat * Bottlecaps }} |level =90 |perception =3 |family =bloatfly |rr =Immune |pr =20 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloatfly gland * Bloatfly meat * Bottlecaps }} |level =90 |perception =3 |family =bloatfly |rr =Immune |pr =20 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloatfly gland * Bloatfly meat * Bottlecaps }} |level =90 |perception =3 |family =bloatfly |rr =Immune |pr =20 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |items =* Bloatfly gland * Bloatfly meat * Bottlecaps }} Locations * Several can always be found at the unmarked cave northeast of Freddy Fear's House of Scares alongside a few honey beasts. * Can spawn at Graninger farm. * Can spawn at Kanawha County Cemetery. * Can spawn at Kiddie Corner cabins. * Can spawn at Southhampton Estate. * Can spawn at Sylvie & Sons logging camp. * Can spawn at New River Gorge Resort. * Will spawn during the scorchbeast Droppings random encounter. Appearances Bloatflies appear in Fallout 76. Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Nuclear Winter creatures ru:Дутень (Fallout 76)